Nessie goes to high school
by hugetwilightfan
Summary: Nessie lives in Charlotte, with all her family, including Jacob. Nessie goes for her first day of high school, and finds no friends. But later on she does! Please read! Im not good at summarizing!
1. First day

**NessiePOV**

This was it. Today was my very first day of high school. I looked in the mirror, tucked a strand of curly red hair behind my ear, and walked out with my mom, dad, and all my aunts and uncles. "Nessie, are you sure you want to do this?" My mom said. "Yes mom I'm fine." I replied. Me, my mom, aunt Alice, and uncle Jasper got in the yellow sports car, and aunt Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Jacob got in the jeep. Carlisle and Esme rode alone.

We now lived in Charlotte, North Carolina, after all the boyfriends who found out our 'secret.' It sucked. We moved here only a month ago, and settled in. We live in a small two story house. The first time we saw it, Alice screeched- "It's so CUTE!!!"

As we pulled into the school parking lot, everyone stared, like always. It got so annoying, and my dad got so mad about what everyone was thinking. Me and Jacob whispered to each other, and stared at the building. It was okay…

We walked into the office, and got some directories. My locker was number 48. I waved goodbye to Jacob, and my family. And then blew a kiss to Jacob behind everyone else's back. He just nodded. I was 15 now, and my dad taught me to drive. Everyone was still perfect, even Jacob. He hadn't changed much at all.

I got my books for biology, and headed to class.

**BellaPOV**

I put down my books on a desk next to one boy, and the other one a girl. The girl greeted me "Hi. Are you new? I haven't seen you before." The boy chimed in "Yeah, what's your name?" I responded quickly "I'm Bella"I wanted to get this conversation over with. "I'm Devin" He replied. "Yeah and I'm Casey" Gosh these people talked a lot.

**NessiePOV**

Biology was over. I met practically everyone in the class. They all came up to me after class and asked me things like "What's your name?" or "Wanna go out?" I just ignored it, like my mom told me to do. But Alice told me to find some friends. I would get a friend, but I wouldn't tell them anything about anything.

I made it to lunch and sat with my family and Jacob, they were already there waiting for me. While I was walking over to the table, I realized someone was walking behind me. I turned around to see a blond girl. She had a ridiculous amount of make up on. "Hi! Come sit with us!" she pointed to a table. 2 boys, another girl. The other girl was brunette and looked just as desperate as blondie here did. Both the boys had brown hair, and just smiled at me. They beckoned me over. "Um no thanks." I replied. "Oh." she squeaked. She walked off fliping her hair, but then turned around to face me again. "Whats your name?" she said. I just kept walking.

"Hey, Nessie, who is that?" my mom asked. "Oh, its no one, I didnt even meet her in a class and she is already trying to get me over there." I replied. "Ok" my dad responded for her. We all walked to the trash can while no one was looking, and dumped our lunch, except Jacob. He was eating like a pig.

I got my homework, and headed outside to meet my family.

* * *

**A/N:** **I know there is nothing exciting yet, but its coming!!! Please review and if there is anything you think I can do better, say so! Thanks.**


	2. School was

EdwardPOV

School stunk. The next time one of those blond girls come over to me I will punch whoever it is in the face. I am serious. This was terrible. There were notes passed to me- I love you xoxo or lets go out tonight at 8:30 what's your address? It was so annoying. And I have to think of what every one of them is thinking. IT SUCKS.

I wish I could just be a normal person, not a vampire.

JacobPOV

This is cool. Totally. I was getting all the girls attention, but I didn't tell them I would go out with them or anything because I was in love with Nessie.

NessiePOV

School was boring. Me and my family were heading back out to the car, everyone else following us and still staring. There was this one jockey dude, and I was thinking it would be so totally hilarious if I winked at him! So when we were going to the car, I winked at him, then all his friends were like so jealous. Hilarious. Like they stood a chance. I was in love with Jacob.

BellaPOV

School was the same.

**(A/N: Bella doesn't talk a lot in this story.) **

NessiePOV

I dropped my bag on my bed and ran back downstairs to watch some cheesy show with Jacob, Jacob my radiator, my wolf. Yep, pretty cheesy, Hells Kitchen. I rolled my eyes at him and he just shrugged his shoulders. I snuggled up next to him, and closed my eyes.

**A/N: I know very short! Thankyou so much for all the reviews and so many of you added my story to your favorites! That makes me really happy. Be sure to check out my AIM with the Cullens! R and R! **


End file.
